


Oops!

by quartetship



Category: South Park
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which both of Wendy's boyfriends manage to get it wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> First polyamory piece in a while, so excuse me while I get back into the swing of writing it!
> 
> NOTE: The three-way relationship depicted here is completely consensual on everyone's part. :)
> 
> Short Valentine's Day one-shot; fluffy and domestic.
> 
> \--

When Stan arrived at their apartment – backing through the door with an armload of gifts – he noticed right away that Kyle had beaten him there. There was music playing, the air smelled like cologne and Kyle’s blazer jacket hung neatly on the coat rack. Stan sat the pink and red-wrapped items on the kitchen table and laid his own coat across the back of a chair.

"Kyle?"

Walking down the hallway past the guest room – Wendy’s bedroom when her grandparents visited or when she needed space – he saw more gifts piled on the bed there. Still hearing no reply from Kyle, he ducked into the room and peeked at them.

Everything was impeccably wrapped, looked beautiful - and was addressed to Wendy. Stan pouted to himself; why hadn’t Kyle gotten him anything? He thumbed over the hang tags on the items and noticed a box of chocolates - ‘coconut dreams’ - and grinned to himself. Wendy was allergic to coconut, but Stan loved it. He knew he’d end up with the candies, and it would serve Kyle right for forgetting about him. Especially when Stan had gotten him something so—

"Oh, you’re home!"

Stan turned and saw Kyle standing in the doorway. He was clean shaven and smelled fantastic, even from across the room. When he flashed an excited grin, Stan forgot to be upset.

"Happy Valentine’s Day" Kyle said, before Stan had a chance to. He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Stan’s waist. "I see you’ve found Wendy’s gifts. Yours are in our bedroom. I just wanted to keep them separate so—"

"You got me something?" Stan mumbled. Kyle pulled away and looked at him like he’d said something offensive.

"Of course I did, Stan. We… agreed presents were ok, right?" He suddenly looked confused. "Because I thought you said—"

"Yeah, yeah - I just… I saw these and I thought that you didn’t—"

"You thought I got Wendy something and not you?" Kyle laughed. "Why would I do that?"

Stan shrugged, embarrassed. “I don’t know; ‘cause she’s the girl, I guess.”

Kyle pulled Stan back into his arms. “True. But girl, guy, whatever - you’re both mine. I love both of you. That’s what today is about.”

Stan nodded. It wasn’t just Valentine’s Day for them - it was an anniversary of sorts. It had been two years earlier on that day that he had confessed to Wendy that he had feelings for both she and Kyle, and to his surprise, she had agreed to give a relationship with both of them a try. Thinking of how happy they all were together now almost made him forget the strange reactions they sometimes got when they went places together for dates. He laughed. “I bet we’ll be the only ‘table for three’ at the restaurant tonight.”

"Probably." Kyle smiled. "Speaking of which, I need to call and check on that place’s menu. Wendy will kill me if there aren’t enough vegetarian options." He winked at Stan and kissed his forehead, disappearing from the room a moment later.

Stan walked into the larger bedroom to find several gifts – these wrapped in red and black papers and tagged 'to Stan' – just where Kyle had promised they’d be. In the collection he found a tin of gourmet mint chocolates; Wendy’s favorites. He felt a rush of guilt at his prior amusement, as well as anxiety at whether his own gifts were labeled correctly. It was sometimes confusing having two significant others. He considered switching the boxes before Kyle had a chance to notice, but before he could, there was a familiar clicking sound at the door.

He peered out of the bedroom in time to see Kyle opening the door for Wendy, who backed through it just the way he had. She gracefully balanced stacks of folders in one arm and a large purse in the other. Once inside she dropped them on the table, careful to avoid the gifts Stan had laid there.

"You’ve got to stop knocking with your heels, Wendy." Kyle teased. "You’re gonna damage the door."

"I’m gonna damage your face if you don’t get over here and help me with these shoes." She said, raising a foot expectantly as she settled on the couch. "My feet are on fire!"

"Bad day at work?"

"Oh, you have no idea. I’ve never seen so many divorce filings come across my desk. You’d think that on Valentine’s Day…" she trailed off as she slumped backward into the cushions. "Thanks, pumpkin" she added, as Kyle rubbed her feet. "Where’s Stan?"

Kyle nodded in Stan’s direction as he entered the room, and Wendy gave a serene smile. “Hi, sugar” she said brightly. “Come sit with us.” She patted the couch beside her and Stan nodded. When he sat down, Wendy laid herself backward into his lap, stringing her feet across Kyle’s.

"So glad to be home with you boys." She glanced across the room and saw the gifts from Stan, still on the table beside her things. "Oh, I forgot! Your gifts are still out in my car, guys."

"Perfect" Kyle smiled. "We’ll just give you ours first." He squeezed Stan’s arm and Wendy’s foot, and left to retrieve the packages. Stan felt another anxious pang of guilt at not telling Kyle about the chocolates. It didn’t help when he saw how excited Kyle was when he returned with his hands full of boxes and bags. Stan slid off the couch to retrieve the items he’d bought for their girlfriend.

Wendy opened each package with a beaming smile; a necklace, earrings, lingerie and… chocolates. She eyed the box, then grinned up at Kyle.

"Kyle, sweetie… I’m allergic to coconut." She said, obviously amused.

"But I didn’t — I got you…" he glanced at the box and turned pink. "Oh, shit. Wrong box." He snatched the candy from her and handed it hastily to Stan, then offered the tin of mint chocolates to her instead. "I’m an idiot."

"It’s ok" Wendy laughed. "I’m allergic to flowers, too. Right, Stan?" She motioned at the bouquet of roses that still laid on the table. Stan was sure he turned twice as red as Kyle.

"Oh, God, Wendy. That’s right - you told me that last year!" He stammered. He exchanged an embarrassed look with Kyle. "Hey, at least you only mixed up the tags. I’m just a moron.” He assured him.

"Well we both almost killed her, so…"

Wendy laughed louder. “It’s not a big deal, guys. Having both of you with me tonight is the best Valentine’s day gift I could ever ask for. Although these chocolates do sound pretty good right now. I’m starving.” She dug into her candy and smiled placidly as she watched the boys exchange gifts to each other.

"Good, babe?" Stan asked her after she’d eaten nearly half the box. She threw a piece of chocolate at him and nodded.

"Delicious, but I’m still ravenous."

"Well, we have reservations at that Japanese steakhouse in Conifer at seven." Kyle said proudly. Wendy shrugged in response.

"I was kind of in the mood for a sandwich.”

Kyle frowned, incensed. “But Wendy, you specifically said that you—”

Wendy cleared her throat and pulled the new lingerie from its gift bag, holding it up with a single finger. She waved it in front of him, glancing between he and Stan, and then toward the bedroom.

"Don’t worry; it won’t spoil my dinner. And it’s one gift I don’t think either of you can mess up.”


End file.
